An Unfortunate Night
by NARUYCHI AIICHI
Summary: La familia Hyuga estaban celebrando con su única hija era el día de su cumpleaños se la estaban pasando de lo mejor de la vida sin saber que la pequeña princesa va a sufrir del mas cruel de los crimenes que puede existir en este mundo. "La niña duerme tan profundo tan inocente. Y mañana quizás lo entenderá Que hubo un extraño en su cama Toco su cuerpecito con malicia, sin piedad."


"An unfortunate night"

Hola este es un songfic con la canción "La niña" de Aventura. Espero que les guste.

NOTE: Es una historia triste con un tema pocamente hablado en la sociedad espero que sea de ayuda para reflexionar y ayudar a cuidar a nuestros niños de todos no solo de los extraños.

ADVERTENCIA: contiene mención de violación (no explicito)

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto estos le pertenecen a Kishimoto-Sensei, junto la canción le pertenece al grupo aventura, yo solo las tome para entretenimiento y no le gano ni un centavo.

* * *

Era un fin de semana muy lindo de invierno la familia Hyuga se encontraba en el parque principal de la ciudad de Konohagakure. La pareja Hyuga con solo 10 años de casados formada por Hiashi Hyuga and Hanari Hyuga (si este nombre se me vino a la mente solo un minuto atrás, pero si alguien ya lo a usado lo siento porque yo no le visto) llevaron a pasear a su única hija amada Hinata Hyuga de 9 años de edad, era el día de su cumpleaños diciembre 27 y decidieron celebrarlo con un picnic familiar.

Después del maravillosos almuerzo que la amada madre preparo para su amada familia en especial de su pequeña "Hime-chan" (pricesa). Se la pasaron jugando con la pequeña y caminando alrededor del parque y la ciudad, después se dispusieron a ir a ver la puesta del sol al monumento principal de la ciudad Konohagakure, llamado el monumento de los Hokages donde se presenta la historia de su amada ciudad y sus héroes.

Cuando la familia terminó el paseo la pequeña estaba tan exhausta que se quedo dormida en los brazos amorosos de su padre, el cual la puso a dormir en su cuarto el cual era digno de una princesa. Este esta diseñado con los colores favoritos de la pequeña Hinata las paredes del color más blanco, que uno se pueda imaginar representado esa pureza que solo una princesa como la tierna niña de solo nueve años pueda tener, esa gran cama King size con los cuatros postes justo con la armazón de la cama color blanco y las colchas y almohadas de color lila y morado, justo con su peinador de princesa color planco con detalles morados y una pared llena de unas cómoda llenas de libros que al pequeña Hinata le encantaba leer, en la otra pared la que se encuentra al frente dela cama de la princesa se encuentra una televisión pantalla plana con DVD incluido y otra cómoda llena de las películas preferidas de la niña. Y la ultima pared se encuentra repleta de los juguetes mas importantes que la niña a adquirido de sus seres amados con el juego de te de porcelana qué le regalo su tío Hizashi Hyuga y si primo Neji Hyuga, o todas esas barbéis qué su padre le a regalado al paso de los años ya sea por su cumpleaños, navidad, el día del niño, o solo cuando regresa de algún viaje de negocio. Después de poner al a pequeña en sus piyama y ponerla debajo de su cómodo cobertor y ver la pequeña princesa estaba bien se fue a descansar con su amada esposa.

_"La niña duerme tan profundo Solo un fuego o un disparo la puede despertar Tan inocente apenas tiene nueve anos Y mañana quizás lo entenderá Que hubo un extraño en su cama Toco su cuerpecito con malicia, sin piedad Ella no entiende que hay personas En la vida que se animan solo para hacer maldad"_

_"Y quien diablos fue? Un desgraciado sin corazón. Dígame como entro Quizás olvidaron cerrar la puerta Solo saben que hizo el daño y se marcho._

Cuando la mañana llego la pequeña niña se encontró con la sorpresa de ver qué su cama estaba bañada de un líquido rojizo que lo distinguió como sangre al no saber lo que pasaba empezó a llamar a sus padres y a llorar por el dolor que sentía en la parte baja de su cuerpo al querer moverse, los padres al oír los gritos desesperados de su amada hija corrieron para ver qué es lo que pasaba se llevaron la horrible pesadilla de sus vidas, al ver a su niña en ese estado fatal. Ellos no podían comprender que era lo que pasaba pero no perdieron tiempo e hicieron lo que debían hacer en esos casos, denunciaron el acto a las autoridades respectivas.

_"El día siguiente Un oficial preguntaba a sus padres Como fue que sucedió La madre sufre y el padre pensativo No había huella de aquel que la violo La niña llora Se imagina que ayer mientras dormía algo malo le paso Mas ver sangre en su ropa Policías en su cuarto y un poquito de dolor"_

_"Como es posible que alguien pueda hacer daño a un angelito de Dios? La niña solo tenia 9 anos y un malvado la violo._ _Aquí les traigo otra historia a la gente Y esta vez no es de amor No es un mensaje, es una anécdota triste Que hoy se convierte en canción"_

En el trascurso del día los oficiales se la pasaron buscando pistas para llegar al culpable, pero nunca pudieron encontrar ninguna pista del causante de esa malvada fachates. La madre se la pasaba llorando mientras veía como su amada "Hime-chan" era atendida por los doctores y como estaba desconsolada sin saber exactamente que fue lo que le paso. Mientras el padre se encontraba tan pensativo y aturdido por lo que le había pasado a su "Hime", y tratando de estar al pendiente de las investigaciones de los policías por saber como fue posible que alguien pudiera a ver entrado en la mansión Hyuga sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su entrada y salida.

Mientras las autoridades llevan las investigaciones correspondientes para poder llegar al culpable del estado que la niña se encuentra, el tiempo paso y la pequeña quedo con un trauma muy fuerte se le hacia muy difícil dormir en la noche, o estar sola en su casa sin ver a sus padres alrededor de ella, su niñez y su inocencia fue arrebatada de ella. Ya no jugaba con sus hermosas barbéis, ni con sus osos de peluches, ya no veía ninguna de su películas favoritas, no tocaba ninguno de sus favoritos libros, todo estaba lleno de polvo por la falta de actividad.

Por las noches no podía dormir por todas esas pesadillas que le hacían sufrir, así se la paso por muchos mese, nunca se le vio esa risa que la hacia distinguirse de cualquier otra niña, esa sonrisa que le hacia ver como si tuviera luz propia pero ahora esa sonrisa se opacaba día a día. Se llorando todos los días en especial en las noches. Hasta que pudo acostumbrarse otra vez a su cuarto y pudo dormir.

_"Pasaron meses y la niña con su trauma Se le hace difícil dormir No se divierte Y sus muñecas tienen polvo Ya no juega, nadie la ve reír Y otra noche de martirio, pesadillas del pasado Que la hacen sufrir Ya son las tres de la mañana Y la niña en llantos se duerme por fin"_

Esafue la primera noche que la princesa pudo estar solo sin la compañía de su madre, y también fue la primera noche que la madre tuvo una noche de descanso y sueño perdido por recuperar, también fue la primera noche que la pequeña Hinata tubo una noche en la cual pudo dormir después de pesadillas, llantos y sufrimientos al fin pudo tener esa paz para descansar y dormir.

Pero también fue la primera noche que la misma persona decidió arriesgar su suerte para poder volver disfrutar de esa princesa que llenaba sus fantasías mas perversas que se puede imaginar de un ser que se hace llamar humano. El cual solo a hecho sufrir a ese pequeño angelito si alas ya que ese ser se las rompió unos meses atrás.

La única pregunta era como entrar a ese cuarto sin que lo descubrieran ya que habían tomado todas precauciones posibles para que nadie pudiera entrar sin que los padres no supieran cuando alguien estuviera en su hogar, pero lo que no contaban es que el ya estaba adentro sin que ellos lo supieran. Fue demasiado fácil llegar al lado de su ángel, ahora el se encontraba desprendiéndose de su ultima prenda de vestir y se encontraba acariciando a su princesa y desvistiéndola. Cuando ya termino con la tarea de desvestirla se dispuso a besarla y a disfrutar de ese cuerpo de Diosa que ella tenia estaba en el placer mas maravilloso que había tenido desde hace meses y lo estaba disfrutando al máximo cuando sintió movimiento debajo de el. Al ver a su angelito se encontró con esa mirada lila-gris de su princesa…

-¿Otusa? ¿Que tu haces?

_"Y volvió el mismo desgraciado sin corazón Pero como de nuevo entro? No se imaginan como lo hizo Nunca hubo una puerta abierta Ya esta vez la niña despertó ¿Papi, que tu haces?"_

En ese preciso momento como el destino se apiadara de ella su amada madre se despertó y al darse cuenta de que su amado esposo no se encontraba a su lado se asusto al pensar que algo le había pasado a su princesita, se dirigía al cuarto de su amada hija, sin saber que era lo que le preparaba el destino, ni esa sorpresa horrorosa que se iba a encontrar.

Al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de su hija se quedo helada con la imagen que se le estaba presentando, con todo el dolor de su corazón el cual estaba roto, se dispuso a llamar a la policía sin que su esposo y padre de su única hija se diera cuenta.

A los 15 minutos la policía llego y se encontraron con la desagradable sorpresa que el criminal al que tanto estuvieron buscando y no podían encontrar ni siquiera pudieron encontrar la forma en que este hubiera podido entrar y salir sin ser detectado, pero ahora todo tomaba forma en ese rompecabezas si armar.

El padre fue sentenciado a una sentencia de muerte. El tiempo paso lento para le pequeña Hinata entre sus citas con su psicóloga, la escuela el cambio de casa y de vecindario y con la ayuda de su madre y su psicóloga Kurenai Yuhi pudo superarlo por completo el trauma que esa noche desafortunada le dejo. La vida fue mas fácil para Hanari y su hija después de un largo plazo de tiempo y toda la paciencia que puso en el mejoramiento de su "Hime-chan" finalmente fue placentero.

Y ahora Hanari Hyuga mejor conocida como Hanari Higury, como se llamaba cuando era soltera, se encontraba con una Hinata ya recuperada. Al cambiarse de regreso a su vecindario de infancia, se rencontró con su familia y sus amigos, en especial Mikoto Uchiha la cual estaba casada con Fugaku Uchiha administrador de Mangenkyo Sharingan inc. Y sus hijos Sasuke Uchiha y el cual era de la misma edad de Hinata e Itachi Uchiha el mayor el cual solo les ganaba con 2 años de diferencia.

Después de 6 años, Hinata con 15 años, y con la ayuda necesaria para recuperarse del trauma que vivió en su infancia, ahora se encuentra treminando la preparatoria en una de las preparatorias mas prestigiosa de Konohagakure "Konoha high school" y por empezar su carrera en la universidad más prestigiosa de konohagakure "Universidad Hokage" en la sección de psicología.

Ahora se encuentra muy feliz al lado de su familia en especial de su madre, se divierte al lado de sus amigos y su primo Neji, pero en especial le gusta pasar tiempo con su novio Sasuke Uchiha el cual se esta preparando para estudiar administración de empresas para trabajar en la empresa familiar al lado de su padre y hermano.

La vida no puede ser mas apreciada por la joven Hyuga a pesar de haber pasado por una experiencia horrible. Ahora ella busca el lado bueno de todas las personas con las que convive y trata de ser una persona amable y alegre por las razones más pequeñas de la vida. Ya que a aprendido a vivir día a día y de los momentos especiales que la vida le ha otorgado, y le otorgara.

* * *

Bueno que les parece se que es un tema muy fuerte pero tenemos que estar consientes que muchas veces las violaciones pasan mas con familiares y amigos que con extraños. Espero no haberlos ofendido pero esta fue una idea que se me vino a la mente y no la podía dejar pasar y dejar que no tomemos acción en cuidar a nuestros seres amados.

Bueno quiero agradecerle a todos por tomarse el tiempo de ller mi historia espero y sea de su grado, pero quero darle las gracias desde mi corazon a todas esas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de escribirme un comentario.

Como se habran dado cuenta ya la arregle y le agrege algunos detalles.


End file.
